The Second War
by StrikeOfBoredom
Summary: Okay, this one's gonna be weird. Every page or so, the POV changes. It could go from Ron to Hermione to Harry and back to Ron again. I decided to just screw around a bit. There are also some new characters, named after some of my friends.
1. Diagon Alley

The Second War  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I cast a frustrated glance around Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Ron had written that he would be here on Wednesday, just before we got on the train to Hogwarts. I decided I should start for the shops, and get my books, since they were taking so long. I started towards Flourish and Blotts for my books when a yell came from somewhere behind me, near the broom shop. I whirled around to find a breathless Ron goggling at me from the other side of the alley.  
  
"Sorry, Harry! Mum and Fred and George had a row, and it took them forever to quiet down. We've only just gotten here by Floo Powder." I laughed. Fred and George were always in trouble. It was no big surprise.   
  
"Where's Hermione? She's taking even longer than you." As if on cue, another yell came from the huge doors of Gringotts, and Hermione came dashing up, very red in the face.   
  
"I'm so sorry Harry, my parents haven't a clue how to use wizard money, so I had to run them through it again." She was breathless and ruffled, but once again my jealousy of her love for Ron twinged inside of me. I mentally slapped myself. What was wrong with me? Every so often I would get these strange feelings, but I wouldn't understand them. I never have really liked Hermione, and neither has Ron, as far as I know.   
  
But now I turned to her just as I always had, as turning to a friend. "So what have I missed in news from Grimmauld Place?" I asked eagerly. Since this entire war was resting on my shoulders, it should only be fair that I get news.  
  
Just kidding. "Dumbledore made us swear to not tell you until we get onto the train. He's really paranoid now, doesn't want anyone talking about anything anywhere, if you get my meaning."  
  
I sighed. "Yeah. But he has good reason. I mean, Voldemort – get OVER it, Ron – he's been found out, so he won't hide anymore, right?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No. We all expected him to show himself and rise up just as before, but he's cooking another plan. We heard of only one incident that could've been his doing. We'll tell you on the train."  
  
"But do they know where he is? Do they know what happened?" I couldn't stop interrogating them about the recent events. I had been locked up at the damned Dursely's for a month and desperately wanted news.  
  
"On the train, Harry! Let's get our books now, and anything else we need –"   
  
"Hang on! I've got to get the ointment for Hedwig's wing. Stay here, it won't be long. But blimey, it's good to see you two again." I whirled around and jogged toward the Owlery.  
  
"Hurry, then!" I shouted to his retreating back. Then with a sigh I sat down at the nearest table, and Hermione sat down across from me. "I can't wait until we get on the train, Hermione. I've got to tell him what they found."  
  
"No! You heard Dumbledore, Voldemort has ears and eyes everywhere. I admit he needs to know, but we'll have to wait until were on the train at King's Cross. We can't tell him now!"  
  
"But Hermione, he needs to know about Sirius!" I said angrily.  
  
"Quiet, Ron!" she cast a fearful glance around. "Anyone could be listening. Just wait!" she breathed a sigh of relief in noticing that no one heard.  
  
I sat quietly, waiting for Harry. My eyes strayed to the window of the Owlery, where Harry was having some kind of argument with the lady behind the counter. He turned away, throwing his hands in the air, then shouted one last word and pulled a large amount of more money out of his bag. The lady retreated into a back room.  
  
I turned to Hermione to ask her what that was about, but stopped when I saw her gazing at me strange. Her eyes were kind of glossy, and as soon as I looked at her, she hastily dropped her gaze.   
  
I always had a suspicion that Hermione liked me, and now it was confirmed. I was almost positive now. But I didn't care for her much…we argued too much. Sometimes I wished I could just find the right girl for me, but I've never found anyone…  
  
Harry ran up, looking exceedingly angry carrying his now light moneybag and a tube of ointment. "Bloody woman behind the counter wouldn't believe I was me. She kept asking for ID, but I don't have any, so I had to pay full price. I even showed her the damn scar, and she didn't care." He drew up a chair and sat down, only to get up again. "C'mon. Let's get our books." He walked angrily into Flourish and Blotts, knocking books off shelves as he stormed past.  
  
"You all right, mate?" I said to him as I put History of Hexes back on its shelf. "You seem a bit uptight." He threw me an angry look, as if daring me to push my luck. I didn't.  
  
Hermione walked in and swept him aside, talking to him in a hushed voice. He sighed and stood again, seemingly calm. Hermione, having already bought her books, walked out to wait, looking pleased with herself. As she walked past me, she tenderly touched my arm. My worst fears were confirmed. Ever since Krum had died during a game that summer, she had taken a liking to me. It was getting very odd.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying hard not to start yelling and destroying everything in reach. Ron was looking at me concernedly, as if afraid for my health. Sometimes I was too…ever since the end of term last year, when Dumbledore had recounted the prophecy. One cannot live while the other survives…every night that summer, I had had nightmares about that horrible incident last year…Death Eaters everywhere… Cedric dying…  
  
But for the moment, those thoughts were driven from my head. That entire summer, my temper had been getting shorter. I would grow angry from even the slightest thing; I had almost killed Dudley when he asked me to make more bacon, even though he asked politely.  
  
At least it wasn't as bad as it could have been. That entire summer, under the threat of Moody, they had treated me like an equal for once. Instead of being a slave, a rug, a punching bag, and a hindrance to my "family", I had been more of a cousin and nephew for once.   
  
I now stood, my anger gone from the thoughts of my first good summer. I pulled Standard Book of Spells, Volume 6, Jinx and Hexes for all, and Intermediate Potions off their shelves and purchased them. Ron and Hermione, who were both taking the same O.W.L.S as me, bought the same books and followed me out of the shop.   
  
We all walked wordlessly to the Leaky Cauldron, and separated at the bottom of the stairs and each went to our own rooms. The moment I was inside, I flung my books into my already packed trunk and closed it, then collapsed onto the bed. I was dead tired, but I couldn't seem to sleep. Just as had happened every night that summer, I found myself thinking about someone I never would have thought I would have liked…  
  
The next few days went by way too quickly. Ron was pretty much ignoring me, but I wasn't very surprised. He never really did like me. As for Harry, he spent most of his time either sitting at the bar with a butterbeer staring off into space or in his room doing the same.  
  
One day, I walked into his room to ask if he wanted to come play Quidditch with Ron, Ginny, the twins and I, and I found him just lying in his bed, staring straight up. "Harry?" I said quietly. "It's Hermione…are you ok?" He didn't answer. He just continued to stare straight up.  
  
I approached him and nudged his arm. Immediately, his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. Within seconds, he had his wand between my eyes and was muttering "Stupefy!" Seconds before he finished, he saw who I was and quickly caught himself.  
  
After awhile I spoke. "Harry, are you alright? You seem really different lately."  
  
He smiled. "What gave it away, the destruction of Flourish and Blotts or my almost Stunning you?" Before I could speak, he was on his feet, leaning against the bed, and interrupted me. "And what about you? It hasn't been very hard to see where your heart lies."  
  
I felt heat rising to my face, and knew I was blushing. "Really? I thought I hid it pretty well."  
  
He laughed. "I saw you for about three minutes staring at Ron. Oh, and your little "accidental" touch in Flourish and Blotts was pretty easy to catch too." I blushed some more, and he laughed again. "It's fine, I'm not going to hold it against you or anything. But here's my advice: not Ron. He doesn't like you, and I know that for a fact. He's still looking for someone who just fits. Sorry, Hermione."  
  
I was at a loss for words once again. So Ron didn't like me…what would I do? Harry interrupted my thoughts once again. "So what'd you come up here for anyway?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" my thoughts sprang back to Quidditch. "Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George are all playing Quidditch. D'you –"   
  
My words were cut off by a laugh at seeing he already had his Firebolt over his shoulder and a smile on his face. "You bet your ass I do." He threw open the window and leaped out, throwing his broom under him and speeding off toward the field behind Diagon Alley. I carefully mounted my broom and flew after him.  
  
An hour later, Harry, Hermione and I came inside, all tired and windswept. Harry still clutched the Snitch in his hand. Realizing this, he repaired its wing with his wand and tossed into the chest with all the other balls. Since the next day we were going to King's Cross, I decided to get an early start to bed.  
  
I walked into my room, packed the rest of my stuff, and sat down on my bed. Once again, I found myself visualizing the perfect girl for me. I fell asleep with that in my mind; and I dreamt about her all night. She was always shadowed in my thoughts and dreams, so that I couldn't see her…the only thing that I had ever seen for sure was her green eyes, and her long black hair…  
  
Suddenly, the dream changed. Voldemort stood before me, wand raised. My own wand was in my hand. As he shot a curse at me, I leaped aside. The shadowed girl appeared next to me. I tried to speak, but couldn't. My eyes were locked on Voldemort, and my mouth was locked shut. As he shot another curse at me, I reflected it with a Shield Charm. Harry and another shadowed figure joined us. We four put our wands together. They began to glow…and a curse came from that glow. It circled around Voldemort as he screamed, swallowing him completely in light…until nothing remained. 


	2. Love, Discovered

The Second War  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I woke with a start. Every night, it was the same thing. First, I would dream about the perfect girl for me. Then, my dream about Voldemort's defeat would come. Was it a dream? Or was it a prophecy? I couldn't know. But, as I had ever morning that summer, I decided to keep it to myself.  
  
I threw on a shirt and walked out the door of my room. Downstairs, Harry and Hermione were both already awake, sitting at a table and talking. I collapsed into a chair next to them.  
  
Harry smiled. "Another disturbing night?" I used what little energy I had to nod. "I heard you all the way in the next room. You were muttering something about Voldemort."  
  
I shrugged. "I think your heard wrong, mate," I said evasively. "Why would I dream about You-Know-Who?"  
  
It was his turn to shrug. "No clue…I must've been dreaming. But why would I dream about you dreaming about –"  
  
"Oh shut it!" Hermione snapped at us. Both of us immediately closed our mouths, and then looked at her concernedly. She returned the look. "What?"  
  
"Hermione…" Harry began, "are you using the Time-Turner again? Because you seem really uptight lately." He added over my roars of laughter.  
  
She smiled. "No, I'm just not properly awake yet. I need some coffee."  
  
I gave her a disgusted look. "Urgh! You actually drink that stuff?" She returned to the table with a cup of coffee given to her by Tom. "It's disgusting!"  
  
She sipped it tenderly, and it seemed to me that her eyes instantly widened and the darkness below her eyes disappeared. She then passed the cup to me, saying, "Try it! You'll be surprised."  
  
I took the cup in my hand and held it up to Harry. "Get help if I pass out." I then took a small sip. The greatest taste I had ever experienced lolled over my tongue, and I suddenly felt awake, energetic. My mind and my senses sharpened, and I was aware of everything. I moved the cup away from my lips, then looked at the liquid carefully. "This isn't Muggle coffee."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, yes it is. But it has a tiny amount of finely grounded dragon claw in it. Even though it's dark in here, I can see like it was high noon." She waved to Tom, who smiled between sips of his own cup.  
  
  
  
The bell over the door tingled, as it swung open to admit the rest of the Weasley family. There was then an extremely quick bustle of commotion; Fred and George dashed up the stairs to fetch the trunks, while Mrs. Weasley continued to shout at them from behind, Mr. Weasley sat down at the bar and asked for some firewhisky, resulting in Mrs. Weasley beginning to yell at him, and Ginny simply sidled over to the table where Ron, Hermione and I sat and collapsed into a chair next to me. After awhile, Mrs. Weasley calmed down and sat down next to Mr. Weasley at the bar.  
  
I suddenly became aware of Ginny's hand softly touching my leg. Seemingly, at the same time, she realized this, and tugged it away. Or could it have been because I had noticed? I didn't know. I paid no attention to it.  
  
For a few minutes we just sat there, passing the coffee around. Then, finally, the twins emerged from each of the rooms, a trunk hovering in front of each of them. As Fred carefully maneuvered Hermione's trunk down the stairs, he said, "Harry, your trunk is gone."  
  
I knew that. I had moved it out earlier that morning. "Yeah, I know. It should already be out front." Fred put on a look of understanding, muttering something about thinking it was the Quidditch chest.  
  
George then followed him down the stairs, Ron's trunk floating in front of him. He, too, stopped to talk to Harry. "Hey, Harry…before you go, come over to the shop with us! We've got some new products in that we want your approval for." I grinned knowingly. They just wanted to give me some free stuff. Fred, sensing this, grinned back, then leaned forward and whispered, "Best product yet; I guarantee you'll love it." He then walked out the door without another word. Once outside, the twins softly set down the trunks. There were two loud cracks, and they disappeared.  
  
Ron started. "Oh yeah! We have Apparating tests first day of term! I had forgotten!" I swung my head around to look at him. Of course! How could I have forgotten? I had looked forward to it all summer. Once again, my veins were filled with the apprehensive feeling of the approaching test.  
  
My thoughts of the Apparating test were shattered as once again the bell tingled as the door swung open. I twisted around, and began to say "Oh, what now?" but I stopped short upon seeing the person that had just entered.  
  
She was about three inches shorter than I was, with chocolate brown hair. She stood there in a black sweatshirt depicting a Muggle band called Something Corporate, and jeans. But the thing that caught my eye the most was her green eyes…I could have sworn she was the girl I had been dreaming about.  
  
Then something else met my eye…there was a boy standing next to her. He was about an inch taller than I was. He was surprisingly skinny for his height. He was standing next to the girl as if he was a very close friend...my hopes were dropped. I had finally seen the girl of my dreams, but she was taken.  
  
The boy smiling and awkwardly approaching the table did not improve my mood. "'Scuse me," he said in a deep voice. "But…would you be Harry Potter?"   
  
Harry laughed and nodded. "Then you" he turned to me, "…are Ron Weasley…and you're Hermione Granger…I've heard so much about you three."  
  
"'Spect you have." I said. No one noticed the hatred and jealousy in my voice.  
  
Now the girl came over, and pulled a chair up to the table. The boy started, then grabbed a chair from a nearby table and followed suit. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the girl as she sat down. I wrenched my eyes away, not wanting to be caught by the boy.  
  
I looked at him. "So who are you two, anyway?"   
  
He looked around at me, and I suddenly noticed with a shock that his eyes, too, were green. He smiled. "Well, to put it bluntly, we're Muggles. We were discovered to be able to use magic when we accidentally performed some at our schools. So now, we're going to Hogwarts."  
  
I smiled. "First, I was just looking for names. And second, what'd you d at your schools?"  
  
He laughed. "My name's Josh, Josh Haines."  
  
The girl shifted slightly in her seat. She looked directly at me and said "Erin Riley" then looked away.  
  
Josh seemed to notice her timid behavior. "Erin, can I talk to you for a second?" They both walked off into a corner and began to talk quietly.   
  
Harry and I exchanged glances. I grinned. I pulled out my wand and tapped my ear, and instantly, I could hear every word they said.  
  
"Why are you so nervous? It's only one of the most famous wizards alive." Josh said jokingly. "Really, it's not like he's going to kill you or anything."  
  
She smiled. "No, it's not Harry…its Ron…remember those dreams I had about a dark figure with hazel eyes and red hair I told you about?"  
  
He started. "Oh yeah…so you think he's your 'perfect man' or something then?"   
  
She nodded slowly. "Yeah…I think he is. I don't know, it just...fits. I've been dreaming about him for months now…and he is dead sexy." She smiled.  
  
Josh laughed. The two walked over and stood next to the table.   
  
It was Erin who spoke first, her voice soft, and yet firm. "We'd better go. We have to take the Underground to King's cross…" her eyes wandered onto me. "Bye." Josh said his goodbyes, and then they walked towards the door. Erin chose to walk around the table. As she passed behind me, her hand barely perceptibly brushed my arm.  
  
Once the door had closed, I dropped the wall of casualness I had been holding up so that she wouldn't have known I was listening. I immediately put my fist in the air. "Kick…" I slammed it down. "Ass."  
  
Since I had been the only one listening, I ran them through the entire conversation. When I finished, Ginny and Harry were both patting me on the back, and Hermione was sitting across from me, looking hurt.   
  
On an impulse, I waved Harry and Ginny away, then walked over and sat next to her. "Hermione, I know you like me, but it would never work our between us, and I believe I have now found the love of my life." As she looked at me, a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away, and then embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry." I then got up. "C'mon. Let's get to the train."  
  
Twenty minutes later, after a trip through a fire for each of us via the new fireplace in the hidden corner of the station, we were standing in King's Cross station, hurrying down the platforms. Without a backward glance, I charged forward through the barrier. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed closely. We left our luggage to be loaded and piled onto the train. We all raced down the corridor, looking for an empty booth. Finally, near the back, we found one.   
  
Ginny and I launched inside and sat down. Ron started in, but Hermione caught him by the collar and whispered something to him. He then backed out of the door. "Er…gotta go, mate…prefect duty…" He and Hermione then closed the door and went to the front of the train.  
  
But, of course, I had missed nothing. I had seen Ron's tense glance, his brief look of surprise. Something was going on, but I didn't know what.  
  
I sat in silence, staring at the roof, thinking of what they might be doing, considering that Ron didn't like her (otherwise, it would've been easy to guess). Suddenly, I was aware of Ginny moving to sit next to me. Outwardly, I barely even moved my head. Inwardly, I began to panic. Ginny did like me…this was great.  
  
I decided to take a chance at making a fool of myself. Using every ounce of willpower I had, I slid my arm behind her and wrapped it securely around her shoulders. As I did so, she leaned on my chest. I couldn't believe this was going so well…  
  
I decided to throw any and all caution to the wind. I released her, and scooted a little bit away, turning to look at her. "Ginny…I think you should know. For the past summer, I've been thinking of you as much more than a friend…"  
  
As if on cue, Ginny fell forward, embracing me, and sobbing into my chest. "Oh, Harry, I've thought the same thing ever since my first year!"  
  
Her saying this was a dream come true. "I have too…I've always kind of liked you…" Before she could speak, I pulled her next to me and captured her lips in mine.  
  
I had dreamt about this happening a lot, ever since my second year. Finally, it was happening…I broke away from her, looking deeply and searchingly into her eyes. She then slung her legs onto the seat, and sat in my lap.  
  
I circled my arms securely around her waist to keep her from falling as I searched her mouth deeply with my tongue. I was sort of figuring out what to do as I went along; but like a lot of things, I learned quickly. Soon (on her suggestion) I was slowly spelling her name in cursive with my tongue.  
  
About five minutes had gone past when the door slid slowly open. At the first sign of the sound, Ginny leaped off my lap one way, and I scooted the other, so it seemed that they had just sat. But by the time the door was open and Ron had stepped in, the damage was done.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Ron said. "Harry, I thought you were a good liar. You've left all kinds of easy ways to tell. Your hair's ruffled, and you're blushing redder than anyone I've ever seen. Ginny, your hair is ruffled too, and the top button of your shirt is undone." Ginny, realizing this, blushed crimson and buttoned it up. "Well, be glad I'm not Malfoy. I'll keep quiet." It was at that moment that I was gladdest that I had Ron as a friend. 


	3. Josh's Story

The Second War  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The door across from them slid open, and a blonde haired head came out. "You say my name, Weasley?" Out of the booth stepped Draco Malfoy. Ron and I automatically pulled out our wands, raised them, and took in a breath, but Malfoy was too quick for us. He had shouted "Expelliarmus!" and our wands were in his hand. He twirled all three of them with his fingers. "My, my, my…it would seem I'm still better. Let's see then…who shall I curse first?" I wanted desperately to leap forward and hit him, but with three wands in his grasp, I didn't dare.  
  
"What's this?" he said sinisterly, peering over my shoulder to look at Ginny. "Ah, the young Weasley. I bet it would cause Potter a lot of pain to watch her cursed…"   
  
He raised his wand and drew in breath. At that moment a number of things happened in close order; Ron and I launched at him, and Ginny threw the booth the door shut. At the same moment, another voice rang in the air from up the corridor, yelling "Impedimentia!" Malfoy was thrown backwards, and fell to the ground, where he lay motionless.  
  
Ron and I, who had narrowly avoided being hit by the spell ourselves, looked up the awe in awe to see Josh, his wand still raised, advancing down the corridor. "You're welcome," he said irritably. "You may thank me for getting Malfoy, and my lovely associate for moving you two out of the way." Erin approached from behind, a satisfied smile on her face. I felt Ron shaking nervously next to me.  
  
I decided to try to strike up a conversation to get Ron's mind and eyes off of Erin. "How d'you know that spell, or any spell, if you're only just coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
He smiled. "Well, Dumbledore himself asked us to read through some spell books he gave us, and to practice each and every spell, all through the summer. He cleared it with the Ministry and everything. Could you step aside for a moment?" I stood stunned for a moment before opening the door behind me and moving back into the booth with Ginny, dragging Ron after me. "Thank you. Accio wand!" Malfoy's wand, which was inches from his outstretched hand, flew into Josh's hand. "Impedimentia!" Once again, Malfoy was unable to move. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Using his wand, he set Malfoy back into his booth. "Colloportus!" The door closed and locked behind him.   
  
Josh smiled and put away his wand. "There. That should do. Now then, Harry, Dumbledore wanted us to talk to you about something. Could you come with us?" As I walked towards the door, Ron followed me, but Josh stopped him. "Only Harry." He and Erin then led the way up the train, and into an empty compartment, that I guessed was theirs. Josh ushered me in and sat down, while Erin came in and closed the door behind them, sealing it with a number of spells and charms, before sitting down next to Josh, across from me.  
  
"Now then," he said, looking at me with green eyes I would have sworn were my own. "We have a number of things to tell you, and most of them are highly important. Please hold your questions until the end of the presentation." He said with a grin.  
  
But his grin soon faded. "To business. First, and most importantly, the matter of your godfather." My mind raced. Was he alive? Josh smiled. "Yes, he is alive." I started, and looked at him. "Do not bother with wondering how I can read your mind. All will be explained. Back to your godfather, then. Sirius was recovered by members of the Order of the Phoenix, after being found stumbling about the Department of Mysteries, trying to get out." My heart leaped. So Lupin had been wrong! All along, Sirius was in reach, able to return.  
  
"He is in an accelerated state of shock, and for the moment, he cannot speak to anyone. When Dumbledore had me use my power to try to read his mind, I, too, went into a blank state of nothingness, but only for a short period. We do know, however, that it will not be long until he regains consciousness. By the time he does, all of us shall have learned to Apparate, so Dumbledore has told us to leave the grounds and Apparate to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"That is only the first piece of information I have for you!" he said, seeing my excitement. "The best part about Sirius' situation is this: he has seen the other world! We believe that he spent so much time there as opposed to returning immediately because he was learning some new form of magic. We are all eagerly waiting his revival.  
  
"Even more good news! Peter Pettigrew has been found, captured, and has admitted his crime via Veritaserum. So now, Sirius is a free man, when he awakens. He will also be awarded the honor of having special a cleaning crew from the Ministry clean up that house of his, because it is absolutely disgusting and unsanitary.  
  
"That's all for news. Now some explanations are in order. We were told to answer any and all questions you might have, but no more. We only tell you what you want to know. So, that's your cue to start asking."  
  
My excitement, if it was possible, grew even more. Not only was Sirius alive, but also he would be getting his house made sanitary, and after an entire summer of wondering, he would finally get his questions answered! A million questions sprung into his mind. "Where's Voldemort? What's he been doing?"  
  
It was Erin who spoke this time. "We don't know where he is, but we know he's been doing nothing. Nothing at all has happened since the fight in June. We think he's stewing up another plan."  
  
I turned to Josh. "What's this mind reading power of yours?"  
  
He smiled. "It's basically Legilimency, without a wand, and a lot easier to perform. It's quite easy to close your mind to it, though. Right now, I cannot sense your thoughts, but I can sense your extreme excitement. Strong feelings often shield thoughts. Like your friend Ron, for instance. I cannot read his thoughts at all, because he is so consumed with love." He jokingly nudged Erin, who blushed and looked away.  
  
"What was it that you did to reveal that you could do magic? It's been bugging me."  
  
He laughed. "Very interesting story, very interesting indeed. Here's my story: Last year, near the end of term for my school, I got in a fight with some snotty kid who thought he was stronger than me, and wanted to fight for the principle of the thing. So, we fought Muggle style. I got the crap beaten out of me. When I was about to pass out, I stumbled over a trashcan and onto a bench. Under the bench, I saw a wand that belonged to someone, though I didn't know it was a wand at the time. I decided to try to poke it in his eye, since it was long and stuff. So I grabbed and rolled off the bench. When I took it in my hand, it shot a beam of light into the air, becoming a weird sort of sword.   
  
"Seconds later, the Ministry team showed up and erased everyone's memory. They took the wand from me and were about to erase my memory, when Dumbledore appeared and told them not to. He then took me back to Hogwarts with him, and told me about wizardry, and what I was and could become. He then gave me spell books and sent me on my way."  
  
I looked on in awe. "Wait wait wait. A sword? You made a wand become a sword?"  
  
He smiled. "Yep. I can only do it when I'm angry, though. I have no clue how to do it otherwise."  
  
I turned to Erin. "What about you? What'd you do?"  
  
She shrugged. "My story's not as impressive. A piece of a building's stone veranda fell when I was lying in the shade. As a reflex, I put out my arm – and it stopped falling in midair. Then the team showed up and Dumbledore stopped them, etc etc. And I can only do it when I'm in danger."  
  
I nodded, finding nothing else to do in my awe. Josh smiled. "Well, that's it. If you want to go snog Ginny like you're thinking, feel free."  
  
I blushed. At the same time, a rebellious flame relit inside of me. "Well what does Erin's mind say? I think Josh should go somewhere else, so I can get my mate Ron in here." As Erin blushed, I laughed inwardly.  
  
To my surprise, Josh laughed. "Great idea! Let's go get him." He sprung up. I nervously got up after him. How would I explain this to Ron?  
  
I sat in the booth across from Ginny, wondering a number of things. Why had I never suspected that Harry had liked Ginny? What were Josh and Erin so eager to tell Harry? How could I get Erin alone? These thoughts and others raced through my mind, but were shattered as the booth door opened.   
  
Harry and Josh stepped in. Josh spoke, very quickly. "We're going to do this my way, which is the way that will fit everyone best. Harry, you stay in here. Ron, you come with me, my friend would like to meet you. I'll go sit up in the front with Hermione, since that is where Ron's mind says she is." It took a long time for his words to sink in. After some deep thinking, I realized that Erin had sent him to get me. I followed him up the corridor to the booth with Erin. As I walked, I had a hunch that in the next while, there would be a lot of snogging going on. 


End file.
